


Scent of the Wolf

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A woman wakes in a seedy motel room with no memory, an extraordinary sense of smell, three strange men, and an overwhelming need.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Scent of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first A/B/O. Please only constructive criticism if you must.

Author: khorybannefin

Word count: 3051

Pairing: Dean, Sam, Castiel, and unknown OC

Warnings: PWP. A/B/O. some light dubcon, smut. Just about everything i can think of smut wise, including oral, anal, double penetration, and voyeurism. No wincest in this one. Just a sexy foursome.

Summary: the OC wakes with no memory in a motel room with three strange men, an unknown ability, and an inexplicable need.

Slowly the world came back to her. Her hearing came back first. Then her eyes flickered open, meeting blue eyes in a dark haired man's face. She shook her head a little, as though trying to shake something loose. A name. She was trying to conjure a name for the man above her, but she couldn't. Unease crept up her spine, turning to panic as she realized she couldn't remember her own name either!

"She's awake," the man said, his eyes still on her. Raising her head she could see two other men in the room, both fixated on her. One was a tall man with sandy blond hair, freckles, green eyes, and a smirk. The other was a huge brunette with shaggy hair and concern in his hazel eyes.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty," said the blond, that grin on his face a little predatory. "'Bout time you woke up. We were about to send Cas in after ya." He nodded towards the blue eyed man who sat next to her. She scooted up in the bed, sitting so she could watch the three of them.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said, her voice hesitant. "Who are you? Who am i? And where am i?"

"Aww, she doesn't remember us, Sammy. I'm hurt." The blond was still smiling. The brunette, Sammy, looked actually disappointed.

"Dean, she doesn't remember anything. We can't just-"

"The Hell we can't," Dean interrupted. His green eyes had gone dark and his expression was definitely predatory this time. "Omega witch hit all of us with that spell, but it looks like she got hit the hardest. I say good."

While this conversation raged around her she discovered her sense of smell. She didn't know if it was always like this or if it was new, but she was becoming concerned. She could scent the men in the room, individually. The one beside her, Cas, smelled like a thunderstorm, heavy on the ozone. Dean smelled like leather and something oily. Sammy smelled like warm cotton. 

There was another scent underneath all three of them, and when she smelled that the hackles on her neck went up. A word swam to the surface of her mind. "Alpha", it screamed at her. There was danger in that word, but also a desperate longing and not a little desire. In fact, she was surprised to feel herself clutching at the sheets beneath her and a wetness between her thighs. She took a big inhale and her eyes nearly crossed with the want that came slamming into her. What the Hell was going on?! This was not the time to be lusting after three total strangers!

While she was figuring this out the men had stopped their conversation and were all staring at her. Then the mood in the room shifted. Dean's grin got wider, his eyes clearly lust blown now. Even Cas was breathing a little faster. Being so close he had scented it first, but waited for the rest of them to pick it up.

"Ah, there It is. You feel it now, don't you, sweetheart? Thought you'd incapacitate us with that spell. Lucky that you caught yourself in the backlash. See, couple of things. You can't distract us with sex. We get plenty. We like to share, my brother and I." He gestured to Sam, who's breathing was obviously labored as he tried to control himself. "And Cas, well, he likes to watch." He said, nodding to the blue eyed man, who stood up and backed away, not bothering to hide the bulge in his pants. She stared as the black haired Cas dropped into a chair facing the bed. Dean's casual demeanor stiffened.

"Hey Sammy, why don't we show her what happens when a pretty little omega witch drops a lust spell on us?" Sammy nodded, his eyes locked on her. He bent and started crawling across the bed towards her, his movements cat-like. She whimpered, shying away from him and clutching the blankets to herself in a futile effort to ward him off. But the look in his eyes had more wetness pooling between her thighs.

"Relax," the big man said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just going to kiss you." She tried to turn her head away, but his overly large hand caught t her arm and pulled her into him, his mouth closing over hers in a heated kiss. Desire exploded in her and she was suddenly kissing him back feverishly. 

As she opened to him he got aggressive, biting and sucking on her lips, groaning into her mouth. Her arms were around his neck and he grabbed her by one hip, pulling her forcefully into his body, melding them together. She could feel him through his jeans and she moaned into the kiss. In that moment she wanted nothing more than him, her mind a complete lustful blank. 

She'd forgotten the other two men in the room until the cheap motel bed dipped behind her and sudden heat pressed against her back. She broke the kiss and half turned to find Dean behind her, green eyes even more magical up close.

"Try me now," he ordered, before bending down to nip at her lips with his own. He scooted closer to her, his heat incredible, as she felt him grinding against her ass. She started to turn away but Sam chose that moment to bury his head in her neck. He inhaled her scent audibly and moaned against her.

"God, Dean, never smelled anything this good." He was biting and sucking on her throat as he spoke, turning her into a trembling mess of need. She didn't know why, but she desperately wanted these men. Dean bent down and tried to kiss her again as he spoke.

"Patience, Sammy," Dean growled. "Top or bottom?"

"Top," Sammy replied without hesitation. "I can guarantee i won't fit in the bottom."

"Works for me," Dean smirked again. He worked his hips, rubbing himself against her. "I don't think she'll complain." Dean cupped her face in his hand and turned her to face him. 

"I'm a better kisser than Sam," he said. "Let me prove it." She acquiesced and immediately plump lips were on hers, teasing and coaxing. Where Sam was forceful and demanding in his kiss, Dean was trying to draw her out. And it worked. He pulled back a little and she chased his mouth with hers, keeping the kiss going. He licked her lips and she opened to him, letting him delve as he wanted, glorying in the wet slide of their tongues together.

Sam wasn't idle either. He'd unbuttoned her shirt while she was distracted and now teased her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. It was lacy and a vibrant purple under his hands as her nipples pebbled under the silk. When he pinched and pulled at them she moaned into Dean's mouth. She clung to Sam as he teased her, making her tremble and practically destroying her panties with how wet she was.

"So beautiful," Sam murmured, his lips replacing his fingers as he unhooked the bra from behind. His lips closed on the sensitive bud and sucked. Her hips bucked in response, seeking friction desperately. She arched her back, offering more of herself to Sam's not-so-tender ministrations. Sam groaned around his mouthful of her.

"Dean," Sam's voice was wrecked. He sounded so needy. Dean chuckled, finally succeeding in breaking the kiss.

"I know Sammy, i can smell her too. Sweet little princess, you wanna be a good girl for Sammy?" 

He asked and she nodded, dazed. Her head was clouded with nothing but desire for the two men pinning her between them. She no longer cared that she didn't remember them at all. She didn't even care what they'd do to her, as long as they didn't stop touching her. She needed to be touched, desperately. She wanted them more than anything in life at that moment, and turned to Sam with pleading eyes.

"Please," she all but begged. "Please, Sam."

"Fuck," Sam swore, his lips slamming down on hers as he ripped her out of the rest of her clothes. His own garments, as well as his brothers, disappeared into the dimness of the room. 

Now she could see them both unclothed and the sight had her salivating. She reached out to touch them, both so different and yet so hot. Lean, athletic Dean, and giant, well-muscled Sammy were both treats for the eyes. Her gaze ran lower and was not surprised to find that they were both well hung. They matched the bulges in their jeans, though they were both proportional, Sam being larger just like the rest of him. Her hand slipped around the lengths of both brothers and they moaned in tandem as she stroked them. Sammy broke first.

"Need you. Now," he growled. With urgency he spread her legs and finally touched her where she longed to be touched. "Fuck, Dean she's soaked. Never gotten an omega this wet before." Dean replaced Sammy's fingers with his own. He took his dew laced fingers to his nose, scenting her delicately before sinking them into his mouth and moaning.

"Dude, if you don't taste her I'm gonna kick your ass. Girl this good needs to be done right." Sammy grinned at Dean's words and plunged his face between her legs. She writhed against his mouth, moaning and gasping with pleasure as he built her quickly to a blinding orgasm. 

She cried out and shuddered against him as he coaxed her down. Dean just watched, grinning and idly stroking himself as he saw her come undone. Then he moved back to his place behind her, whispering in her ear.

"I think Sammy deserves a reward for that, don't you? Turnabout is fair play after all."

She grinned and sat up. Looking Sam in the eye she lowered her mouth to him as he knelt in the bed. Sticking out her tongue she licked at the precum shining on the head of his cock. Sammy gasped and swore.

"Oh fuck yes," he said, his hands tangling in her hair as she swallowed down as much of his length as she could take, which was barely half of it. He moaned as she sucked him, her head bobbing enthusiastically, her hand working what her mouth couldn't reach. 

Behind her Dean was rubbing the head of himself through the slickness between her legs. He used her own wetness to lube himself and started to push himself inside, knowing that between the orgasm and Sam's big fingers she was ready. He sank into her with a groan that she echoed, her mouth full of Sam. He was working his hips achingly slow, taking his time with her.

"Fuck, Sammy, she's so wet. Fits like a glove."

"You should feel her mouth," Sam replied, his voice hoarse. "So fucking perfect."

"Trade me," Dean ordered. Sam shrugged and pulled her off of his dick, stopping to kiss her thoroughly and not caring about the taste on her tongue at all. The two brothers turned her until Dean's cock was in front of her and her ass pointed at Sam. With a delicious sound she took Dean in her grasp, letting her mouth work slowly down onto his length. Equally slowly Sam plunged himself into her from behind. She moaned in pleasure as she stretched to fit the bigger endowed man. Sam cursed and began moving in her.

"Holy fuck, she's perfect. Is it wrong that i want to fuck her blind until morning?"

"Does it look…ah fuck…like I'm against the idea? Jesus sweetheart, that mouth," Dean responded. She grinned around him and redoubled her efforts. It wasn't long before he too had to pull her off and into a searing kiss.

"Not going out that way sweetheart. Not this time. Got big plans for you. But first, i want to watch you ride Sammy." 

The bigger brother grinned at Dean and laid back in the bed, pulling her on top of him. She lifted up and he positioned himself at her entrance, letting her slide down onto him slowly. Almost immediately she started rocking her hips, the push and slide of him inside her feeling too good to ignore. She sat back, pulling Sam's hands up to her breasts as she rode him. Sam pinched and tugged at her nipples until she was shaking, her thighs clamping down on his hips as another orgasm ripped through her. She collapsed down onto him, kissing him wantonly.

"Our turn," Dean said with a grin. Confused she looked at him as he moved behind her. Sam's arms kept her bent over as Dean rubbed his slickened cock through her ass cheeks. Sam pulled almost all the way out as Dean started pushing in and she moaned. She knew now what their plan was. They were both going to take her together. She didn't think she'd ever done it before but oh dear God did she want it now.

Dean worked his way in slowly, letting her stretch and adjust to his size until he was seated all the way inside her. His hands were shaking as they gripped her hips and began to move her. He was so slow that she thought she'd go mad. She knew he was trying not to hurt her, but she didn't want slow. She wanted to feel them both inside her, stretching her impossibly between them. Sam seemed to get her thought because as Dean pulled out he pushed in. She shuddered, moaning brokenly as they slowly fucked her mindless. She was building to another ripping orgasm when she heard Dean laugh softly from behind her.

"Like what you see, Cas?" The girl had completely forgotten there was a third man in the room. She glanced over her shoulder to find him still sitting in the chair, his tie askew, his hair mussed, and his hand around his own hard length. She bit her bottom lip at the sight of the man already looking so thoroughly debauched, even though he hadn't been participating.

"Come on, Cas," Sam said, his voice echoing Dean's amusement mixed with arousal. "Come join us for once. I promise you won't regret it." 

Cas locked eyes with the girl and she beckoned to him. He raised a brow and she shivered, the look so clearly dominant. She'd forgotten he was an alpha too, but now that ozone scent rose stronger as he slowly stripped in front of her. He stalked over to the side of the bed and climbed in. She was still bent in half for the boys and Cas's thick cock bobbed in front of her eyes. She looked hungrily at it and Cas fisted himself in his hand.

"Do you want this?" He asked gruffly. She nodded, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes. "Then take it, girl."

She reached out a hand and wrapped it around his girth. He wasn't any longer than the other two but he was wider. She leaned forward and took him between her lips, using her tongue to slick him up and sliding him back into her throat. His hand gripped the back of her head and held her gently full of him before he pulled back, and thrust into her mouth in an even rhythm.

"That's right, Cas. Isn't she amazing?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded wordlessly, his eyes never leaving where his dick disappeared into her mouth over and over. He was keeping pace with the boys, and when they began going faster, so did he. The girl, split between the three of them, thought she was going to die of pleasure. It didn't take long before Sam started to tremble.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm gonna knot her. I think i might hurt her."

"You won't," Dean reassured him. "We'll knot her together, and she'll fucking love it, won't you princess?" She had no idea what knotting was but she was down for anything if it meant she could cum again. She nodded as best she could with Cas still fucking her mouth. He was trembling too, his cock swelling in her mouth as he pushed himself between her lips again and again. 

"Fuck, I'm close," Dean spoke this time. She could feel his rhythm beginning to falter. "Come on Sammy, let's give it to her. On three." 

The eldest brother counted down, his voice tight with control, until he hit one, then he slammed home with a groan. She felt it then, as Dean pulsed cum deep into her ass, the knot that had formed. It put a pressure on Sam, and on her, that hit just the right spot. She came, screaming around Cas's cock in her mouth. Sam roared, his own orgasm locking him inside her. A second later Cas let out a soft sigh of pleasure and erupted in her mouth and down her throat. Movement ceased except for panting breaths as they all tried to regain their wits and waited for the knots to go down enough to separate. Cas removed his softening cock from between her lips and sat back on the bed. 

"You're right, Dean," Cas said into the stillness. "I don't regret it. But next time i want to fuck her." 

His blue eyes were boring into hers and she quivered, despite her position. There was such strength of command in his eyes. For all that he seemed to be the least intimidating, there was still something in that look that said he'd break her if she gave him the chance. She shivered again from the rush of it. Clearly it did not go unnoticed by the two men still buried in her body.

"From the feel of her," Sam said tightly, "there is definitely going to be a next time."

She smiled at Cas. Sam wasn't wrong.


End file.
